Pétunia restera
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Pétunia restera. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Parce qu'encore une fois, hier, il lui a promis que c'était le dernier coup.


Bonjour, bonjour,

Me voici avec un nouvel one-shot. J'aborde un sujet que j'avais déjà un peu abordé auparavant : La violence conjugale.

Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qui doit être abordé, même dans le cadre d'une fanfiction. L'écriture et la littérature en général sont faites pour ça, à mon avis. Ça sert à dénoncer certains gestes... Surtout ceux-là.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira, malgré tout.

Bisous, Jess-Lili

* * *

Parce qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Elle le sait. Prise dans ses filets, sans moyen pour s'en sortir. Puis… Il y a eux. Elle n'est plus seule, elle est deux. Pourtant, le choix lui semble trop difficile.

...

Pétunia contemple ses bleus dans le miroir, en se disant que ce seront les derniers, qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Elle sait qu'elle peut encore se sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle pourrait plier bagages et partir. Pourtant, coups après coups, elle encaisse toutes ses sautes d'humeur, tandis que ses crises résonnent encore en elle, comme une symphonie, une symphonie de haine.

_Marionnettiste coriace_

_Ne la laissera pas partir_

_Par amour_

_Elle supportera encore_

_Les fils qui la retiennent_

_Prisonnière _

Il lui arrive de vouloir partir autre part et de fuir sa relation. Pourtant elle reste et personne ne la comprend. Elle se rappelle le début, il n'était pas pareil. C'était quelqu'un de bien, peut-être qu'il faisait semblant, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait rester dans l'ivresse des premiers temps, lorsque tout était beau. Elle voudrait oublier cette ombre qui la surplombe. Celle qui est responsable de tous ses maux.

_Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à fuir ?_

_Elle voudrait revenir en arrière_

_Mais ce n'est pas un jeu_

_Prise dans les ronces_

_Elle s'enfonce dans la passion_

_Dans ses demandes de pardon _

Pétunia est persuadée que ce n'est qu'une phase, qu'elle saura le changer. Elle saura dompter la colère qui bouillonne dans Vernon. Tant pis si elle doit être rouée de coups et manqué de respect à son corps. Pour lui, elle est prête à tout, même à oublier le respect qu'elle mérite.

_Que va-t-elle faire, la petite poupée ?_

_Sous ses griffes acérées_

_Elle est sa prise ; sous son emprise_

_Les fils attachés sur sa peau_

_Silencieuse, elle ne dit plus un mot_

_Coups après coups, elle l'aime encore_

Il lui arrive de ne plus savoir si elle ressent de l'amour ou de l'aversion pour lui. Perdue dans cette spirale où tous les choix qu'elle envisage sont les mauvais. Elle réussit même à lui trouver des qualités, là où il n'y a que des défauts… Comme s'il était la victime et elle, le bourreau.

_Marionnettiste coriace_

_Ne la laissera pas partir_

_Par amour_

_Elle supportera encore_

_Les fils qui la retiennent_

_Prisonnière_

Pétunia se demande où est passé l'homme, où est passé celui qu'elle aimait ? Et elle aussi, où est-elle passée ? Dans la chambre, le soir, même les ombres ne savent plus danser. Il n'y a que son corps qui valse ; il n'y a que ses cris qui résonnent. Et lorsque la lumière se lève et inonde la pièce, il n'y a plus que ses pleurs qui déchirent le silence. Il n'y a que cette envie de partir loin, mais celle aussi de rester, encore. Parce qu'elle est persuadée que dans ses gestes brutaux, il y a de l'amour.

_Ivre de douleur_

_Elle hurle pour camoufler _

_Cette voix qui lui crie _

_Qu'elle doit partir_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

...

Parce qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Elle le sait. Prise dans ses filets, sans moyen pour s'en sortir. Puis… Il y a eux. Elle n'est plus seule, elle est deux. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à prendre une décision éclairée.

_Sans préavis, dans mes entrailles_

_Tu es venu t'installer_

_Tu mets à nu toutes mes failles_

_Et tu n'es même pas né_

Pétunia restera. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Parce qu'elle espère encore le changer. Parce qu'au dîner, lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé sa grossesse, elle a aperçu un vague sourire sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'encore une fois, hier, il lui a promis que c'était le dernier coup.

Pétunia restera. Pour donner à son enfant une vie familiale. Pétunia restera parce qu'elle reste persuadée qu'elle seule a le pouvoir de fondamentalement changer Vernon.

Pétunia restera. Parce que l'amour, ce n'est pas un conte de fées, mais ça ira...

...

Pétunia est restée. Même si à chaque fois qu'ils se disent "Je t'aime", elle ressent parfois encore de la haine envers lui. Même si à chaque cri, elle craint qu'il recommence ou qu'il s'en prenne à leur fils.

Pétunia est restée. Parce qu'au-delà de la peur, il y avait l'amour qu'elle ressent. Parce qu'au-delà de la douleur passée, il y avait les choix qu'elle a fait pour rester près de lui. Parce qu'au-delà de la violence, il y avait les premiers jours de leur idylle, qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier.

* * *

Sachez que vous n'êtes jamais tout à fait seul(e). Il faut sortir du silence, aussi difficile que cela puisse être.

Au Québec

1 800 363-9010

**SOS violence conjugale**

**...**

En France

**SOS Femmes violence conjugale**

3919


End file.
